Happily Ever After
by Nicolette134
Summary: Tim and Tyra finally get a happy ending after all they'd been through


**I do not own _Friday Night Lights_ or _"M_ _ary's Song (Oh My My My)"_.**

 _She said, I was seven and you were nine_  
 _I looked at you like the stars that shined_  
 _In the sky, the pretty lights_  
 _And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_  
 _Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_  
 _And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

Tyra spent a lot of her younger years with Tim Riggins. He lived nearby, he was almost her age, and heck, even as a kid she knew he was gorgeous. She'd been in love with him for as long as she could remember, but for the most part she showed her feelings by teasing the boy about his too long hair and how dopey he could be sometimes. She never knew his feelings towards her though, because even though she knew him like the back of her hand, that boy was damn near unreadable.  
"Did you see that new dress Garrity had on today?" drawled Tim, shielding his eyes from the sun, "Why don't you get a dress like that, Tyra?"  
"Tim Riggins," Tyra replied, throwing the football squarely at the older boys chest, "Don't you _talk_ to me about that girl. That's all I hear from you and Jason these days, Lyla Garrity this and Lyla Garrity that. I don't wanna hear about her!"  
"Calm down Tyra," the boy smirked, "You know you're still my best girl."  
"You're lucky you're good looking, boy," Billy laughed at his little brother's striking out with the girl, "'Cause you are sure _dumb_ as anything."  
"Like you do any better," Mindy rolled her eyes, accepting a beer from the older boy anyway.

 _Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_  
 _Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_  
 _You never did, you never did_  
 _Take me back when our world was one block wide_  
 _I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_  
 _Just two kids, you and I..._  
 _Oh my my my my_

"Riggins, you big dope," Tyra laughed, thumping the bigger boy on the head, "How did you fail the fifth grade?"  
"Don't start with me right now," the boy replied threateningly, "Jason'll be moving to middle school with all the guys and I'll be stuck in the fifth grade at in with you munchkins."  
"Don't try to be scary," she rolled her eyes, "I don't care how big you are, you won't touch a hair on my damned head."  
"Collette, I am twice your size," he grumbled, "Don't make me have to beat some sense into you."  
"You won't beat me up," she went toe to toe with the boy, "Maybe you could do something else though?"  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked.  
"Kiss me," she suggested bluntly, before switching to a smooth persuasive tone she'd learned from her mother, "Jason Street kissed Lyla Garrity, and you know you don't want to be left behind anymore than you already are."  
"You want me to kiss you?" he asked slowly.  
"Yeah," she challenged him, "I dare ya."  
"Don't dare me something you don't want me to do," he stepped towards her.  
In a flash she was halfway down the block. He just laughed and and headed back to his house.

 _Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_  
 _I wasn't that little girl you used to see_  
 _But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_  
 _And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_  
 _They never believed we'd really fall in love_  
 _And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_  
 _And said oh my my my..._

"Hey," Tim Riggins, football God and beer-enthusiast, whispered into the ear of the leggy blonde in front of him.  
"Timmy?" returned the girl, turning to face him.  
"Jesus Christ, Tyra, who let you out of the house dressed like this!" he exclaimed, looking embarrassed, "I didn't even recognize you!"  
"Just cause I'm not dressing in an old T-shirt and jeans you can't even recognize me?" she said, "I thought I was your best girl, Riggins- that hurts."  
"When'd you get so damn tall?" he asked, suddenly noticing he was eye level with the girl he'd spent most of his life looking down at.  
"Tim," she rolled her eyes, "You've barely _looked_ at me since high school started. You're with a different Rally girl every time I turn around, and Street when you're not with one of them. I grew up in the meantime."  
"You grew up good, Collette," he eyed her approvingly.  
"Is the infamous Tim Riggins trying to flirt with me?" she asked, feigning the fawning response of most girls he approached, "Is he gonna load me into his pickup truck and try to take me home or something?"  
"He just might," Tim replied, picking her up and throwing him over her shoulder with ease.

That was the first time Tim'd ever left a party early, but it wouldn't be the last. After that the two were damn near inseparable- regardless of whether they were together or fighting.

 _Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_  
 _Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_  
 _Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_  
 _The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_  
 _You stayed outside till the morning light_  
 _Oh my my my my_

"Tim get back in here," Tyra screamed at his retreating back, "Why do you always do this?"  
"Why do I do what?" he replied, "Calm down Tyra, it's not that big of a deal."  
"Go ahead Tim," she spat, biting back tears, "All the women in this family have a fantastic ability to drive guys away, so walk away. Like all the rest of them; just like my dad."  
She slammed the door shut and ran to her room, crying. She woke up the next morning to Mindy informing her that if she didn't get Tim off their front lawn she was gonna take him for herself.  
"Tim you idiot, get up," she said to him, kicking the boy softly in his side.  
"I didn't leave," he said groggily, upon waking up.  
"I can see that," she replied.  
"I'm a lot of things, but I'm not your father, Tyra. I'm not you father and you can be damned sure I'm not mine either, okay?" he said, his voice shaking.  
"You're lucky I love you Riggins," she said, helping him to his feet.  
"I guess I am," he said back.  
The two spent the day at the creek, fishing and talking, and ended up in the bed of his truck, like the did most nights.

 _A few years had gone and come around_  
 _We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_  
 _And you looked at me, got down on one knee_  
 _Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_  
 _Our whole town came and our mamas cried_  
 _You said I do and I did too_  
 _Take me home where we met so many years before_  
 _We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_  
 _After all this time, you and I_

Tyra went on and lived her life, got out of Dillion like she'd always wanted to. But, eventually, she came back, like he always knew she would. Tim stayed, so naturally when she got back he was her first stop.  
"What've you been up to, Collette?" Tim asked when he opened the door and saw her standing there, pretty as ever.  
"Oh, just hangin' around town doing nothing," she drawled, "Oh wait, that was you!"  
"Very funny," he nodded at her, "But I'm not doing nothing, you see. I built my house, I got the job, and now I'm just sitting here waiting for your ass to come home so our dreams can merge together. By the way, are you about ready? 'Cause I've been waiting a long time for you to get back here."  
"Well then aren't I lucky that I'm your best girl," she purred.  
"Damn right you are," he smiled brightly at her, pulling her towards him, towards the rest of her life.  
She couldn't help but notice he had gotten better looking with time, if that were even possible.  
"Timmy, I don't think it's fair that you're prettier than me," she smiled into his kiss.  
But at the wedding he told her she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

 _I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine_  
 _I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_  
 _In the sky, oh my my my..._

Their little brood of reckless boys, Eric Dillion, William Austen, and Jason Dallas, names picked by Tim in honor of the people important to him and Tyra by the places important to her. She was determined to raise the boys smart, but he was just happy that they weren't _all_ him, even though they proved to be even better at football than he'd been- or maybe it was just that they made it to more practices. Their wild cowboys grew up to be smart and handsome men, and they all got married and had little babies. When the grandkids came over to visit, Tim and Tyra just sat on their lawn like they'd done before, happily ever after.


End file.
